Trading Heartbeats
by lulu halulu
Summary: You're just trading heartbeats, baby. And that's fine with me. Just a pointless, short songfic. AkiGure AkitoxShigure


Lulu halulu does not own Fruits Basket, its characters or the song 'Trading Heartbeats' by Every Avenue.

Trading Heartbeats

_You're just trading heartbeats, baby  
You're just changing the person between your sheets  
You're just trading heartbeats, baby  
That's fine with me._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah yeah._

It was beautiful day and Shigure had woken up that morning and decided it was time for a Mabudachi trio gathering. He called up Ayame who had pranced into Hatori's office along with Shigure a mere twenty minutes after the call. After drinking some tea and smoking a few cigarettes Shigure and Ayame left Hatori in peace once again and Ayame had gone back to his shop after an urgent call from Mine. Shigure was now aimlessly walking through the Sohma estate when he noticed the door leading into Akito's room open and Kureno walking out buttoning up his shirt. Shigure's fists clenched when he noticed that Kureno had seen him and was trying as much as possible not to make eye contact. It was no use though since in order to get back to his own room he would have to pass him anyway.

Kureno looked at the ground as he quickly walked past Shigure muttering a small greeting then escaping around the corner. Shigure's sunny and happy day was now completely ruined. He debated on whether or not he should go torture Akito now or later and he decided now was best. Long ago he had decided that he would break the curse so he and Akito could finally be together but it was hard. He would have to torture her until she finally broke.

So he put on a fake smile and walked right into her room and leaned against the door frame. Akito had heard him walk in and scowled. She didn't turn around and simply waited for Shigure to say something but he didn't so she did.

"What do you want Shigure?" Akito demanded still not turning around to face him.

_Tell your friends not to speak until they're sober  
They would slip as their inhibitions lower  
My lips are sealed, but you still speak in fiction  
So keep telling your stories, even though I'll never listen_

I heard the bad news, I heard all about you  
It's not what you did, it's just what you do.

You're just trading heartbeats, baby  
You're just changing the person between your sheets  
You're just trading heartbeats, baby  
That's fine with me.

"Well Akito-san, I was walking through the hall when I noticed Kureno leave your room." Shigure said coming up behind her. Akito smirked but still didn't turn around.

"Hm...yes. We were together last night, does that anger you?"

"Well, I was just coming back from Ren-san's..." Shigure began when he was interrupted by Akito.

"WHAT?!" Akito shrieked as she turned around and looked about two seconds away from murdering Shigure who had backed away slightly so that she couldn't hit him.

"Now now Akito-san, I was just kidding." Shigure said in a slightly sadistic voice.

"You..." Akito seethed

_I've got you right down to the bone  
But I don't let my feelings show  
But I still remember all the long drives home  
We sing, we sing_

Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah yeah.

You're just trading heartbeats, baby  
You're just changing the person between your sheets  
You're just trading heartbeats, baby  
That's fine with me.

Oh, oh.

"You know Akito-san, you really should eat more. You're withering away to nothing." Shigure said. There wasn't a reason behind it but he figured it would taunt her.

"Get out..." She whispered venomously. "And get Hatori!"_  
_  
_Give it up and just let it go  
What you had you will never know  
The reason is right, but the feelings are wrong  
Now we sing to a different song._

Do you remember when we sang?  
Do you remember when we sang?  
Do you remember when we sang?  
We sang, we sang...

Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah.

You're just trading heartbeats, baby  
You're just changing the person between your...  
You're just trading heartbeats, baby  
That's fine with me.

"Poor Haa-san, you work him too hard. One day he's gonna collapse from exhaustion."

"Shigure, leave!" Akito said taking a step forward, no doubt to attack Shigure.

"Hmm..." Shigure sighed as he smirked; happy he had accomplished bugging Akito in such a short amount of time. Suddenly Akito smirked as well and she moved closer to Shigure. Her body was pressed up against his and her breath was tickling his neck. She raked her fingers through his hair and kissed him, very close to the lips. Shigure raised his eyebrow and looked down at her. He was nervous; of course he didn't show it. He was worried, why was she smirking.

"And get Kureno as well. I'm feeling...cold." Akito said, whispering the last part.

Shigure was beyond angry but he concealed it well.

"As long as you tell Ren-san that I'll see her later." Akito raised her hand to hit him but he ducked out of the room quickly.

Once outside of the room, Shigure just shook his head.

"You're just trading heartbeats, baby." Shigure said _  
_  
_Give it up and just let it go  
What you had you will never know  
The reason is right, but the feelings are wrong  
Now we sing to a different song.  
_  
Shigure continued walking as he left the Sohma residence. He turned back to see Akito in her room.

"And that's fine with me."

_So, that's not exactly how I pictured ending this songfic but...oh well. I hope it was at least, ok. The last two lines were from the song. I love the song and when I heard it, I thought immediately of Akito and Shigure. PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


End file.
